A technique for suppressing the electrical power consumption of a digital camera is known (refer to Patent Reference #1). In Patent Reference #1, a technique is disclosed in which, if the battery voltage is less than or equal to a predetermined value or the detected temperature is less than or equal to a predetermined value, processing for writing into the memory and processing for reading out of the memory are stopped.    Patent Reference #1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2001-111946.